


I know you better than that

by Kysuta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya knows Damian before Lila, Bird memes, Damian has like 100 pet names, Don't read this expecting much salt, F/M, Idk where I'm going with this but let's figure it out, Lila seriously just shup up for your own good, Mild Swearing, Pen Pals, The class have more than just one braincell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kysuta/pseuds/Kysuta
Summary: Years ago, Marinette started exchanging emails with Damian as a favor for her uncle Alfred. Her first impression of the kid? Annoying and cold.Today, she wouldn't change him for anything. His friendship helped to keep her afloat during hard times especially after becoming Ladybug. Now, Marinette and Alya prepare for a flight to Gotham to meet the frowny bird.





	1. We'll meet soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I honestly don’t know much about DC and I just discovered Damian Wayne as a character a couple of weeks ago so idk him well at all. I just knew some Robin basics so I tried to get to know him a bit more the lasts days and honestly? I don’t think even DC has a clear character for him. Unless there are more universes where he is portrayed differently? idk. Sometimes he was too serious, on other comics he had a snack for being childish and a bit of a jokester maybe? I can at least agree that he always lacked basic social skills and was a general ass, lol. Between a couple of movies and comics I read about him, I came to create my own Damian of sorts. Keep in mind that he was pretty young in all I saw about him, I bet younger than Marinette and in this fic they are around the same age, something like 15, I don’t care lol. Anyway, you’ll see me trying to reference some BG stuff I recently learned about him too. As for his brothers? I’m mostly going to base myself on fanon there, sorry!
> 
> Btw: Is Damian really vegetarian because he loves animals and even adopted a cow? BOY IS CUTE! He’s so pro-animal rights, you can totally see Marinette bonding with him about that.
> 
> Also, there is not quite Adrien/Alya salt here because I love those beans too much. I don’t really do salt but I like reading it sometimes because it helps me vent repressed feelings. So, in the saltpeter apartment, this is kinda low.  
-  
Big thank you to justarandomtumblerblog (tumblr) for being my beta! ♥

It’s been a good four years or so since Marinette started being pen pals with Damian. It was her uncle Alfred who suggested it, something about the kid having a rough uprighting and now he needed to connect with kids his age. Her maman and papa encouraged her to be patient with the boy, he didn’t know how to make friends, less how to keep a friendship.

Marinette was equal part excited to have her first pen pal and filled with righteous duty to help a kid in need at the other side of the world. Besides, it was for Uncle Alfred too. She loved him but never had the chance to do anything for him, this was a good chance to feel like she was helping him in anything.

Her first impression of Damian? Annoying and cold.

She shouldn’t have been surprised but still got mad when she read and re-read the kid correcting her spelling and criticizing her for almost everything she wrote. English was not her first language, ok? She still had a lot to learn! But she also thought the language difference played an important role in their less than ideal first email exchange. After talking with her parents, she concluded that he was just trying to help her in the best awkward way he knew. In return, she answered back with kindness.

They started exchanging emails once every week, soon it was twice a week. Marinette could feel the difference, how it was easier to roll her eyes and chuckle when he made any harsh remarks against her, his brothers, even against his father or his classmates, never against Uncle Alfred, he would never and Marinette would have never let him anyways. She soon realized how misunderstood he was, how different, and how much he was opening up to her, softening with time, slowly improving his communication skills with her.

Eventually, Marinette decided to take this one step further when it felt like emails weren’t enough for them anymore, they were sending emails back and forth almost daily and she suggested they should instant message from then on.

Their dynamic changed, he somehow became her best friend despite his harsh attitude. He was the one to keep her afloat when Chloe bullied her. His brilliant and colorful insults against the blonde made her giggle and she started to wish they could meet and spend time together as the rest of her classmates did.

So, she video called one day.

It was incredibly awkward.

Damian had become open and amiable with texting, but talking was another issue even after all this time. She suddenly remembered the reason why they started to be friends in the first place and wasn’t discouraged by his snarky tone and chopped sentences.

At the start, she thought his face, words and what she knew about him didn’t quite match. But soon she made sense of it all, he was too serious and wanted to feel above the rest, kind of wanting to hide his lack of social skills. He’ll be damned if he let any kind of weakness show! And so he acted like a petulant angry cat. His face was even contorted into a permanent resting frown. But she knew him better and just giggled at him, more than once she found herself comparing him to Chloe. Marinette wasn’t sure what to do with that at the beginning.

She changed his contact name to Eagle. Because they had resting frowns just like him.

Marinette had compared him to owls first but he quickly cut the idea down, having some kind of vendetta against the birds that he wouldn’t say. She accepted it and didn’t push when he looked truly upset about it. She ended up creating a whole library of bird pet names for him since she discovered he found these amusing for some reason. She had so many, in fact, that no one else around her seemed to remember his real name. But she mostly stuck to Demon, after hearing it from his brother Jason during a video call, she found it brilliant and fitting. And Eagle when his frown was just too much. When his brows softened she would use any other bird references, for some reason, he once choked on his tea when she called him Robin.

Sometime later, Marinette was glad she never nicknamed him Hawk.

Her life gave a huge turn when she became Ladybug. She now had a new best irl friend, Alya. She spent more time with friends and also developed a crush on Adrien. Her sporadical designer commissions became busier. Overall, she didn’t have as much free time as before.

But none of these changes, not even a mad terrorist would take her away from Damian. They still texted daily and video called. Alya even teased her about who was her real bff, Alya, or the Demon.

Marinette was nervous when she introduced both of them during a call. They didn’t quite get along at the start, not that they needed to. But they both knew about each other through Marinette and they held each other in high regard.

Until they talked for the first time.

But Marinette wanted both her best friends to get along, so after explaining their differences privately they compromised on accepting each other. After all, they both agreed that they did well for their common friend. Marinette couldn’t help but beam at them. Sometimes, the three of them really did get along and enjoyed the calls.

Damian was happy for his Angel, as he liked to call her. He insisted that she deserved everything that made her happy even if her reality seemed so detached from his own. She was grateful. She adored her Demon, her frowny Eagle with all her heart.

But happiness didn’t last long.

Someone once said that complicated things usually happened close by. Whoever said that, Marinette thought they were right. Because right now, after years of friendship with Damian, he was the only one that truly felt like a_ real_ friend to her, making her value herself and feel stronger even with just texting and scarce calls. Besides, he was a sound voice of reason.

Not only did Damian learn from Marinette, but Marinette learned some things from Damian too.

She started to stand for herself more. Ladybug got fed up with Chat Noir's attitude and she decided to call him to have a good talk about respect, that end up being incredibly awkward but hoped things cold feel normal again soon. She decided to stop pursuing Adrien. It was a hard desition but once she did, mourned him and had a good night's rest. She actually felt refreshed afterward. He clearly didn’t want her, even as far as inviting her to a double date where _she wasn’t his date_. And then talk about a girl he likes while Marinette _doubted_ he was referring to said date. Either way, she wasn’t an option and suddenly felt glad her 143,6 attempts at confessing didn’t work. Yes, 143,6. Just don’t ask. Besides, most than not, they didn’t seem to be on the same page about quite a lot of things and she was so focused on the little “we are so alike” parts that she completely disregarded the number of times he made her feel worthless. Something at which Damian made sure to take as a personal offense in her instead. But they were still friends. She valued her friendship with Adrien.

Besides the hard desitions and heartbreak. She also faced another problem.

Lila.

Oh, Damian obnoxiously sharpened a katana only Tikki-knows-where he took from when she told him about the liar and her threats. Luckily, she dissuaded him from taking a flight straight to Paris that very instant.

But now she wishes he had, <strike>to gut Lila,</strike> just to have him by her side.

Because now she had to endure watching Lila making up more and more ridiculous claims while the class marveled at her like she held the moon on her hands, little did they know she held just air. Fart air if Marinette might add.

Marinette grew to take no shit from others, something she picked up from Damian, but the second she decided to stand against Lila proved to be a mistake. The girl was just too good at twisting everything Marinette could say or prove. It was infuriating.

Adrien just looked at her with pity, like she was digging her own grave. She couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at him, he was right after all. She really ended just digging herself deeper and deeper. Her new position of “no longer crushing on Adrien” gave her the push to be mad at him for not supporting her openly and not even that lasted. He just didn’t have it in him to do a move in front of everyone, it was against his principles and he might also be scared to do it, she eventually became aware of that and she graciously accepted their differences.

If Damian was here, he wouldn’t have been that passive. But not everyone had the privilege to grow strong and bold like her or Damian.

This drama also caused Marinette to become a bit more reserved around Alya, as much as her friendship with her remained strong, they just couldn’t agree on much when it involved Lila. They decided to compromise in _agree to disagree_. And so be it.

Not everything was bad, Marinette tried to focus more on the silver lining. Lila hasn’t been able to fulfill her threat. Not for lack of trying, but because her friends weren’t as foolish as she thought they were. And the biggest surprise was the fact that Marinette actually began an awkward _friendship_ with Chloe. Yep, friends with Chloe Bourgeois. Her sworn enemy and bully. Turns out that if Marinette was able to see good in _Damian_ of all people, then she’s able to see it in Chloe. After all, Damian was a harder nut to crack than Chloe, Marinette felt like a real beastmaster by now.

Besides feeling slightly insulted at the remark when she told him, he didn’t get it. “Why?” he had asked. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle, they really were alike. With an annoying superiority complex that completely impedes them to act according to their feelings. Both never knew how to go around things. She wondered if they could become great friends or deadly enemies if they met.

As worn out as Marinette was with everything going on, she took strength on the fact she was now making her luggage, getting ready to go to Gotham along with her class. And hopefully, spend some quality time with her dear Demon.

As she walked up to the mirror to check on her looks with the Horse Miraculous, a rose gold-rimmed sunglasses over her hair, Chloe style! She would be proud. Her phone went off.

“Hey, Als! Got your things ready?” Marinette asked happily.

“Yeah, girl! Aren’t you excited? You are finally going to meet your Demon!” Alya’s voice came from the speakers.

“I know! I’m so nervous, Alya!”

“I gotta say, I’m not thrilled to meet with his legendary frown but you still gotta arrange a way for me to at least say hi to him, ok? Before you ditch the class and go elope with him.”

“Alya!” She shrieked scandalized.

“What!? You know you will!”

“It’s not like that with him!”

“Cut the crap. I hear you both, you sound like you are already dating!”

Marinette bit her lip. “You think he likes me like that? I’m not sure if I like him like that.”

“Just spend time with him and you’ll find out, girl.” She said gently. “But in all honesty? I think you both already like each other that way. If I remember correctly! He _did_ make some murderous comments against Adrien when you were crushing on him.” Marinette could almost hear her wiggling eyebrows and groaned while blushing. “Besides the fact that he’s only ever soft with you, of course. And you _do_ get all dreamy talking about him.”

“I do not!” Marinette squeaked.

“Do too! Face it! Even Lila says he is perfect for you! And you know she’s a great matchmaker!”

_‘Yeah, just because she wants me out of her way.’_ Marinette thought bitterly and couldn’t help but make a face “I told you not to talk about my Dove to her, Als. You _promised._”

“What’s the deal, though? Everyone knows you have an online friend you always chat with. I just told her about all the ridiculous pet names you have for him. WHICH made me realize I don’t even remember his real name!”

Marinette was caught between a groan and a giggle when her phone went off with an incoming video call. “Speaking of the Devil! Eagle frown is calling. Als, call you later?”

“No can do, girl. I still got some stuff to get ready before the flight tomorrow morning. Go to bed early!”

“See you tomorrow!” Marinette accepted the incoming call and Damian face appeared on the screen, the corner of his lips turned upwards.

“Hey, Demon Spawn!” Marinette beamed at him.

He instantly frowned again. “Nope, you are NOT meeting my brothers.”

She gasped. “Come on, little D, you promised!”

“Reluctantly.” He deadpanned.

She smiled again. “I got everything, I think! Extra clothes, just in case-”

“Smart. Everything is possible with that bi-”

“A new recipe book maman and I did for Uncle Al and gifts and souvenirs for all your family!” She finished like Damian hasn’t said anything. He instantly melted, Marinette marveled at how his brow relaxed and the corner of his lip lifted just a few pixels. Yep, that’s melting in Damian’s book. She really wanted to see how it looked like outside a screen.

“The gifts are unnecessary.” See? His face says one thing, but his words are another thing entirely!

“You still like I’m bringing them.” His lack of an answer was a clear affirmative. He was possibly glaring at her. Yup, he’s glaring at her since she read him right. “Last chance, Hummingbird, do you want me to bring you something?”

“Just you it’s enough, Angel.” Marinette blushed.

It wasn’t much. Damian wasn’t like Adrien, Alya, her parents. But he acknowledged the fact that he wanted her there and that’s a sign of affection coming from him. It’s enough to get her flustered now, especially if she compared it with their first interactions. “We have really come a long way, uh?” She sighed, he just kept silent, waiting for her to elaborate. “You really were a little shit at the start, you know?”

“Tt.”

“We are still young but I feel like we have both matured so much.”

“For the record, you were too childish and naive.” She giggled. He looked at his hands for a long while, clearly thinking about how to phrase his next words. “Moving in with Bruce was… hard. Too different. I used to be on top of everything, then with Bruce I was suddenly below the standard.” He took a deep breath. “It was infuriating. But eventually, I understood what they meant when they said I wasn’t ready.” She saw his cat jump over his shoulder, Damian scratched the cat’s ear and then he smirked up at her. “Then Alfred suggested being your pen pal, I was against it. It was stupid. Why would I have to reduce myself to email a child on the other side of the world? Besides, your first email was nothing but lacking.”

“Ass. I did my best on that first email.” She smiled at him, he didn’t usually open up like this, he must be emotional since they were going to meet soon.

“I’m glad I didn’t drop it, even when I tried. My brothers and Jon pushed me to answer you every week, Tim would hack my email to confirm I emailed you. And if they failed, Alfred stepped up.”

“I’m glad you didn’t give up.“ She smiled at him. “Although there were times when you totally disappeared.” She tapped at her lips.

“We don’t talk about those times.” He shook his head while Alfred the cat moved to sniff the camera, covering the screen with his nose. “There was nothing I could do about that.”

“Hey, Al Kitty!” Marinette cooed at the cat while other noises came from the phone.

Suddenly, a series of blurs moved on the screen. “Hey, little lady! You arriving at Gotham tomorrow?”

“Jason!?” Jason's face filled the screen while he ran out of Damian’s oversized room.

“Give that back, Todd!” Came Damian’s offscreen voice. Clearly both where on a mad dash to somewhere in the house. Nothing new, in all honesty.

“Yeah! Tomorrow we’ll take it easy to settle!” Jason skidded to a stop where she could see the rest of the family. “Oh! Hey everyone!”

She heard various and different greetings. “Marinette! I’ll be your guide to WE!” Dick smiled getting into the frame.

“Wa- Really!? That’s amazing but- wait! You work there?”

“Yeah, we all do, with Tim, Jason, and Bruce, of course. You didn’t know?” Dick asked confused.

“I don’t think Damian ever mentioned that?” She arched an eyebrow. The phone was suddenly snatched from Jason's hand and Damian's annoyed face replaced his family.

“I have no reason to talk about you idiots to her.” Damian glared somewhere off-screen.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be mean.”

“They are my brothers, they deserve it.”

Marinette had no idea what having brothers entailed. But she grew knowing about Damian’s let’s say… interesting relationship with his brothers. Their fights were terrifying but even after pulling all kinds of things against each other, they still loved and supported each other. Marinette could see roughly the same with Alya and her sisters so that must be normal between siblings. Just… with fewer guns and knives. Marinette was never going to forget how horrified she was when she learned Jason had shoot Damian with an actual gun! Just because they had a quarrel about Bruce or something. Damian just brushed it off, saying they were cool afterward. Besides, Jason always seemed like a sweetie pie to her. Maybe it was a Gotham thing. Yeah, she was totally going to go with that. It’s a Gotham thing.

“Marinette, dear.” She heard Alfred's voice off-screen and Damian angled the camera to him. “Would you like to join us tomorrow for dinner? I already sent some papers with Sabine to your teacher. She’s aware of your family in Gotham and our desire to spend time together with you. There shouldn’t be any problems as long as you inform her you will be with us.”

A warm feeling filled her heart. _‘Family.’_ Yes, they weren’t family by blood nor paper, but they were Uncle Alfred family, so they might as well be Marinette’s family too. It was the same wonderful feeling she gets when Uncle Jagged called her his_ honorary niece._

“Of course Uncle Al! I can’t believe I’ll see you all tomorrow!” She gasped. “TOMORROW! I can’t believe it!” She heard some of them chuckling and was partly aware of Damian walking away from his family saying something… possibly rude. While she freaks out now that realization dawned on her. “I can’t believe time passed by so fast! I haven’t seen Uncle Alfred since I was like nine! And it’s totally my first time officially meeting all of the Waynes! OH MY GOD IT’S GOING TO BE THE FIRST TIME! Like! IN THE FLESH! No calls! No video calls! What should I wear? I don’t think I have-”

“Angel, Angel. Stop! Look at the screen.” Marinette realized she had been pulling at her hair and looked at him. “Seriously, we had already seen you in your pajamas while we deploy a food fight and you are worried about first impressions? Newsflash, too late for that. If anyone should be worried, it’s me. This time my brothers could scare you away for good.”

She snorted. “After so long, I doubt that’s possible.” Her phone went off again with an incoming video call. “OH, YES THANK YOU! Got a call, I’ll update you tomorrow?”

“Yes, and be careful. This is Gotham.”

“Of course! Bisous! Bye!” She answered the call.

“Show me what you are packing, Dupain-Cheng. You better no embarrass me looking like garbage.” Chloe glared at the screen.

“Chloe, Queenie, my hero! Just in time! I was freaking out!!”

“Figured. Nice sunglassed by the way. Seems like you are learning from the best!”

Marinette laughed. “Thanks! But I have an important dinner at Gotham and… Actually, I have to look good every day! I’m not sure if what I have is good enough or if-”

“Yeah yeah whatever, just show me already.” Chloe rolled her eyes, not willing to let her drown in her dramatics.

Marinette complied and let herself feel reassured the longer she displayed her outfits to her friend. Both of them discussing the pros and cons of everything. If it were only for Chloe, she would have two suitcases for the trip. But Marinette wouldn’t let her be dragged in that direction.

Things were really looking up for her and her trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE I NAILED IT!? Since all this is Marinette’s pov, there are details we are totally gonna miss, I’m unsure if to make the next chapter from someone else’s perspective or if keep it Marinette’s alone. We’ll see how creativity strucks I guess!
> 
> Also, just to be clear: Marinette is not one to drop names, so she has never mentioned the Waynes to anyone, it wasn’t really important to her and not even Alya questioned it since so long, he was just an internet friend, no one usually ask too much aside from “where is he from?” and just roll with their alias.


	2. To Gotham!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had it sitting for a while because ~life was happening~ but here it is!  
This chapter feels a bit like filler but was rather necessary for future chapters. I hope you still enjoy it!  
-  
Thank you to justarandomtumblerblog (tumblr) for being my awesome beta and pointing very important stuff on this chapter! ♥

“What are you- You should sleep!” Marinette complained to her phone while Alya put her handbag over her seat. “I’ll text you when we land.”

Alya sat beside Marinette and leaned into her, entering the frame with a big smile. Of course, she knew exactly who to expect on the screen. Her best friend other best friend/boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend, even if Marinette still denied it. “Aw, is the little bird anxious to meet his girlfrie- IS THAT A BATARANG!?”

Demon played with the weapon in one hand somehow not harming himself while he looked completely unimpressed at her. “It is.”

“A real one or imitation? Man, I need to get one of those!” Alya fangirled while Marinette giggled at her.

“Real one, If you are lucky you can find them during the mornings anywhere in Gotham.” He glared. “If you try to go on your own to find any I’ll make sure you have a close encounter with this one.”

Alya spluttered offended at his threat. “Hey, what’s your pro-”

“He’s worried about you.” Marinette supplied sweetly and Alya looked back and forth between them.

“No, I’m not.” He avoided his gaze and… was he blushing? And pouting? _‘MAN, IS HE FOR REAL!?’_

“Dear lord, he _is._” Alya whispered in awe, put a hand over her heart.

“Shut up, just don’t do anything stupid in Gotham, it’s not like Paris.” He glared again. His somehow bashful expression completely erased.

Both girls smiled at him. “We hear you loud and clear, Eagle!” Marinette chirped.

_‘Boy, aren’t they cute.’ _Alya sighed

“It’s a 8 hours and 20 minutes flight until you reach Gotham, text me when you land. I will-”

“Lovebird, you really don’t need to monitor nor micro-manage my flight.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. You’ll arrive for lunch.”

“Lunch! After an 8 hours flight! Girl, we just had breakfast! This is going to be the longest day!” Alya wailed while Marinette snorted.

“You two should try and catch some sleep.”

“Yep! Thanks, Dove. But you really should sleep. It’s like 4 am there and we will take off soon.” Marinette worried over him.

The boy shrugged. “I was-”

“Change seats with me, Cesaire.” Alya turned to the new voice. Chloe stood beside her with her arms crossed and a pout looking anywhere but at her eyes. “Please.”

Alya needed a few seconds before she remembered to close her mouth. “Did you just said please?” She asked incredulously.

Chloe lifted her hands in exasperation. “I just do because you are Marinette’s friend!” She lifted her nose petulantly. “And I’m asking because I’m in no mood to sit with Rossi and hear her nonsense the whole flight. I think you’ll be up for that instead of me.” She haughtily pointed to the back of the plane with a perfectly manicured finger.

Alya looked back at Marinette who seemed to have finished talking with her Demon and was turning off her phone. She smiled reassuringly back to Alya. “I was planning to follow Demon Spawn’s suggestion and sleep anyways. Go have fun with Lila if you want.”

She looked at her friend for a few seconds searching for any kind of deceive but couldn’t find any. Alya sighed. _‘Guess she really is getting along with Chloe now.’_ She thought feeling something between relief and defeat. “Ok girl, ask me to change back if anything, mh?”

“Sure!”

Alya stood and exchanged a quick awkward nod with Chloe before walking to the back, where a vacant seat was to the middle of the plane beside Lila. “Hey, girl! Looks like I’m saving you from having to deal with Chloe.” Alya smiled while she took her new seat.

“I’m sorry Chloe took you away from Marinette! But she was being so mean and I suggested to her that if she disliked me that much, it wasn’t necessary to sit with me.” Lila dipped her head between her shoulders defensively.

“Don’t sweat it, girl. None of you would have had a good flight if you sat together, it was the right move.” Alya felt the plane moving slowly and saw the basic security guidelines playing on the screen of the seat in front of her.

“You think Marinette will be alright with Chloe?” Lila whispered.

“Sure! Somehow they are getting along now. But honestly, if she gets along with her friend from Gotham, then, of course, she can get along with Chloe. He is so complicated.” She rolled her eyes. “I mean if it weren’t for Marinette practically playing mediator between us we wouldn’t get along half of the time!”

Lila’s eyes shone with interest and she leaned in as much as she could without moving much from her seat. “But you are so likable, Alya! Is he such a hard person to deal with?” She inclined her head to the side seeming worried.

Alya opened her mouth to answer but caught herself at the last second.

Marinette didn’t want her to talk about her friend to Lila.

Alya didn’t exactly get why. Marinette just said she felt uncomfortable. Her girl could be really paranoid about the weirdest things, yeah, but there wasn’t really a reason for her to be afraid of Lila knowing anything about the Demon. Marinette was somehow under the impression that Lila wasn’t a person she should trust freely. But was does her friend have anything to do with that? Still, she _did_ give her word and shouldn’t talk about him to Lila. Alya hummed, conflicted.

“Oh no, he is?”

“No, no. it’s not that.” Alya weighed her options. “It’s just… Marinette doesn’t want me to talk about him. I’m sorry Lila, I don’t think I should say anything.”

“But isn’t he also your friend?”

“M-maybe? At least I think so too.” Alya shrugged, she thought she could consider him a friend even if she didn’t actually message with him nor knew much about him aside from the times she shared with Marinette.

“Then you have a say about it too. Right? I mean, it’s not fair for Marinette to overrule your friendship with him. It’s mean to tell you what to do or not to do regarding your own friends, right?” Alya blinked at Lila, feeling her conviction swaying. “I’m not saying she is being really mean but it _does _sound a bit controlling, don’t you think? Maybe she doesn’t realize it. But well, she is friends with _Chloe_, it wouldn’t surprise me if she is a bit controlling too, you know? After all, one is at least a bit defined by how your own friends are too. Don’t you think?” She tapped her lip with a finger pensively.

Alya thought about it for a few seconds. “Yeah, I mean, I don’t think I see Marinette as the controlling type. But I guess it wouldn’t hurt to be a bit wary from now on and like… ask for a real reason to keep quiet, I guess.” She sighed, feeling doubt festering her thoughts. “But I agree I should be able to talk about him if I want to. Like you said, It’s really not fair of her to ask me to keep quiet, it’s not like it really matters to her, right?”

“Right! So, do you want to talk about him?” Lila smiled encouragingly.

“Sure! What did you ask me again?” Alya smiled feeling a bit lighter.

“How is he?” She giggled.

“Oh! Right! Man, I don’t know? I mean, sure, he has this very unexpected kinda sweet side? But it’s so rare to see, honestly! He’s always so grumpy. He just- He kind of threatened me a few minutes ago?” Lila gasped. “Hear me out! He threatened me over taking care of myself in Gotham! Like, he was worried but couldn’t have nicer words than getting a bat shuriken between my eyes! Honestly! What the heck?” She giggled, finding his antics stupidly cute now. Ah, yeah, she could understand a bit of why Marinette is so attached to him.

Alya still bitterly thought he could be nicer.

Lila smiled at her. For a second, Alya thought it looked a bit smug before turning into a pout. “He sounds… a bit dangerous, don’t you think?”

Alya hummed. “Nah, I think he might be all bark but no bite. Don’t worry.” She waved the thought aside. “Still, yeah, the way he talks totally brings the dangerous aura. Maybe it is helpful in Gotham with all the villains and stuff.” She shrugged.

“Do you think he lives in a dangerous neighborhood? That might explain it.”

“Maybe? I thought he was a bit well off but he had a Batarang he found somewhere sooo… maybe he really lives somewhere fairly dangerous to find something like that.” She bit her lip worriedly. “I’ll have to ask Marinette, I wouldn’t want her wandering anywhere dangerous.”

“Oh, yes! That would be best!” Lila smiled a bit contained and covered her lips with one hand. “You are such a great friend, Alya!”

Alya laughed feeling extremely flattered. The safety guidelines finished and the plane started to speed up. “Aw yes, man! Gotham, here we go!” She squealed and heard Nino whoop after her a few seats to the front near Marinette’s seat. The class laughed.

Alya felt excitement bubbling when it was clear they parted from the ground and she could see the world inclining from the windows. For a good while, she let herself enjoy the feeling of gaining altitude and speed until they stabilized and a dinging sound let them know they were allowed to unbuckle seatbelts. Many people around them started to move again and the rest of the girls around her positioned themselves so they could see her and Lila over their seats.

Juleka appeared just in front of her, Rose in front of Lila and Mylene to the far end, just in front of Sabrina who seemed engrossed in her tablet sitting beside Lila.

“Lila said she has been on Gotham before!” Mylene picked up as if returning to a forgotten conversation.

“Really? How is it like?” Alya asked excitedly.

“Oh! It’s amazing! It’s such a big city! But sadly, I wasn’t able to look around much, less go to the more touristy areas. I went exclusively to meet the Waynes, you see?”

“Oh! You know the Waynes?” Rose asked with starry eyes.

“Rad.” Juleka mumbled.

Alya hummed. “Aren’t we going to Wayne Enterprises tomorrow?”

Rose beamed. “Yes! And then to Wayne Foundation! But I think that’s the day after tomorrow.”

Rose was especially excited to visit the Wayne Foundation Building, as far as Alya knew, they were fully focused on social and charity work. Between Medicine for crime victims and their activities to support orphans education, Rose couldn’t help but gush about all the work the foundations have done to make Gotham a better place. Since the class was traveling there in part thanks to the Martha Wayne Foundation educational division, they were going to have tours and activities to “help create a better world” with other selected classes from all around the world. Alya had no idea the Foundation selected classes for something as awesome as this, nor does she know how they qualified. But she was more than happy to be part of the trip.

“Yes, of course, we are going. I helped out so we could visit the most important Wayne buildings! After all, even if we already broke up, Damian Wayne is still in love with me, he is Bruce Wayne's son.” Lila shily confessed hiding her smile behind her hair.

Rose looked lost for a second before blinking rapidly. “No way! You dated the son of our host!?” Rose squealed while the rest of the girls gasped.

“Girl, you are full of surprises!” Alya leaned forward, feeling her curiosity explode. “How is he? Are we going to meet him? No, wait! Why did you two break up?”

“Oh, it’s just that I wasn’t able to stay at Gotham for much time and it was love at first sight! He confessed almost instantly! We knew we wouldn’t be able to stay together for much time but we managed to date for around a week last summer. I wasn’t up for a long-distance relationship and we had to break up.” Lila sighed.

“Do you still like him? Mylene asked. “I thought you liked…” She didn’t finish her phrase but flicked her eyes behind her, where Adrien sat beside Nino.

“Oh, I do! I really do but…” She shifted bashfully in her seat. “But where there was fire, ashes remain, you know? If I have the chance to be with Damian again while we stay there, I think I would like that. And Adrien hasn’t returned my feeling so...”

The girls exchanged thoughtful hums and excited wiggles. “You are right, girl! You are not dating anyone so you are free to have another go with your ex!”

“Please, tell us more about him, Lila!” Rose asked excitedly.

“Ah, he is the sweetest man alive! Just so thoughtful and gentlemanly!” She held her hands over her heart with a big smile. “He always knew what to say to make me feel better, he’s so romantic, his words are just poetry!”

“SO ROMANTIC!” Rose squealed.

“He is! But he turns shy very easily. Maybe he’ll be embarrassed to see me again. Can I ask you, girls, a huge favor pretty please?” She clasped her hands together and looked back at them with big puppy eyes. They all giggled at her.

“Of course!” They chorused.

“Can you be subtle about me and Damian, please? I mean, If he happens to come to our tour, I would be really grateful if you all could give us some alone time to reconnect and, I don’t know, maybe something good happens again but I’m afraid he might get cold feet. He’s so easy to scare sometimes. Being a gentle soul and all.”

Rose cupped her own cheeks and cooed at Lila. “Don’t worry! I’ll do my best, Lila! Everything for the name of love!” The rest of the girls rushed to give their word to help her out and Lila cleaned a tear thanking them wholeheartedly.

“Talking about romance at Gotham, there is another couple I’ve been wanting to get together there!” Alya smirked looking at the front, where Chloe was handing Marinette a fancy eye mask from the bags over their heads.

“Oh! Oh! Yes! Marinette and her mysterious pen-pal since forever!” Rose bounced in her seat.

“Are they from Gotham?” Mylene asked.

“Yes, he is.” Sabrina picked up for the first time, setting her tablet down. “I don’t know much about him myself, but since I have been classmates with Marinette for the last 4 years, I can say they have been pen-pals for at least that much time.”

“Oh! So it’s a guy! I thought they maybe were a girl since Marinette is always calling him bird names. I was with Mendeleiev last year, but I remember that much from the year before that when I was in Bustier class too.” Mylene added.

“Boy, I’m so glad you all know about him too!” Alya sighed. “Do any of you remember his name? I feel weird just thinking that I might meet him and I don’t wanna use any of the weird pet names Marinette got for him!”

The girls all shared a look and shook their heads.

“Why don’t we ask Marinette?” Lila asked.

“No, I just saw Chloe handing her a sleeping mask, they are napping now for sure. Marinette’s guy called her before we set off and he said we’ll arrive around midday so she should get some sleep.” Alya pouted.

“He called her? He’s so thoughtful!” Rose clasped her hands together and let her cheek rest over them, giving her the complete dreamy look. “He must be so excited to see her! Lila, did Damian call you too?”

Alya snorted. “But it’s like 4 am in Gotham!”

“Exactly! It’s too late and my Damiboo is very responsible with his sleeping schedule!” Lila glanced at Alya.

The girls kept on talking excitedly about Marinette’s guy, about Lila’s ex, about everything and nothing. Things they wanted to do or visit on Gotham, what to buy and what to bring back as souvenirs. The flight went on with stiff backs, swollen feet, old movies and everyone trying to beat MDC’s top record on all the games she tried on the plane.

No one could.

The girls were so excited the whole flight, none could bring themselves to sleep until they were almost arriving at Gotham, where Alya caught only a mere 20 minutes or so before they started to descend.

“Dude! Look it’s Wayne Tower!” She heard Nino calling from near the windows. She smiled but cursed internally, sure that she’ll end up taking a nap at the hotel and missing part of her very first day in Gotham.

* * *

“I look good, don’t I?” Damian asked smugly after having handpicked his outfit. Not too flashy, adequately casual, yet dashing and flattering to his figure. His clothes were perfectly tailored. Not a single inch longer nor shorter. His clothes of choice were statistically the best for the day. He has even decided in other outfits combination fitting for diverse activities and propper for multiple occasions. Even the color scheme reflected his personality and was daring in his own standards. He brushed a hand over his red overshirt. ‘_And most importantly. She won’t say_ _“too much black”.’_

Then he heard a snort. “Drake.” Damian snarled.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Tim lifted his hands in mock surrender. “I just think it’s adorable that you spend an entire morning picking an outfit for a dinner that’s going to be in like 6 hours.”

The rest of his siblings snickered and he narrowed his eyes. “None of you knows the value of punctuality.”

“Let’s not make too much fun of little D here, it’s his first date after all.” Dick smiled while he walked up to him.

“Not a date, Grayson. She’s coming to have dinner with all of us.”

Dick hung an arm around Damian’s shoulder. “Don’t be nervous, Damian. Let me give you some dating advise.”

“No.”

“Aw, come on! It will be helpful!”

“How many times have you broke up already?”

“Low blow!” Dick let go of his brother while he clawed over his heart in mock pain.

“None of us is qualified to give dating advice about dating a _normal girl_.” Jayson waved a hand. “Normal as in no villain, alien or hero.”

Tim snorted and unsuccessfully tried to hide his smile behind his phone. “I, uh, might have-?”

“Shush.” Jason interrupted him and Damian pressed his lips in a tight line while arching an eyebrow at Tim.

“Seems like Marinette made it to the hotel,” Bruce interrupted. “And sent me a video.” He tapped at his phone a couple of times and the screen was shared with the tv in front of them all.

A video of a cockatiel biting the hand of the person filming appeared on the screen. _“He’s attacking my camera hand, my arm, or whatever he can strike. He will draw blood if he can.”_ The video changed to the cockatiel asking adorably for scratches before savagely biting at his human over and over. Like an untrustworthy traitor. _“Despite everything, including me not being able to walk on my bedroom floor without vicious retribution, I’m inordinately fond of the evil bastard.”_ The video ended.

Bruce covered his eyes with a hand, shaking. “That’s Damian.” He shocked a half-laugh.

The room instantly exploded in disbelief, screams, and laughter.

“Is this really happening!?”

“It’s Damian! Holy shi-”

“The Big Bad Bat is laughing at bird memes!”

After marveling over the early Christmas present of father laughing at his own expense. Damian groaned while massaging his temple. “What are you doing to my family, Marinette? You are not even here yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to United Airlines and timeanddate.com for being useful tools for this chapter, lol.
> 
> Aaand~ The information battle begins!! Can you guess who is playing? You can make yourself an idea of what Alya knows so far, but since I decided I won’t be writing Lila’s pov, I supposed I could write her findings here if it wasn’t clear enough.  
Lila thinks is in her best interest to push Marinette toward her mysterious friend from Gotham because she thinks he is a nobody. A dangerous grunt from an even more dangerous street. On top of it all, controlling and possibly possessive. So he will successfully keep her away from Lila and that will open the door for her manipulating the class and a bigger gateway to get closer to Adrien. She pretends to be close to Damian so she can get away with some fun and privileges during the trip. If she is successful, she might even get more out of that. But until her plan with Damian doesn’t flourish, Adrien must remain as her backup plan. Especially because he will later be back in Paris with her.
> 
> Also: I had the chance to add the bat-sis in this chapter but after weighting that for a whole afternoon I decided that if I added any of them, It would be Barbara. The problem continued when I was unsure if to add her as Batgirl or Oracle. In the end, I came to the conclusion she didn’t actually serve me for any purpose. Whatever she could be, there is always a bird-bro who could do the job too. Or even Selina could make an appearance instead of Barbara so meh, I think I will be keeping her out of this fic. Sorry if anyone likes her or any of the other girls! I tried!  
The video Marinette sent Bruce was totally based on this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqB6R_umKWg


	3. In the same land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Daminette December! I won't be doing it since I want to focus on this fic. All of you, other wonderful creators who are doing it, good luck and have fun! The content is amazing on tumblr!  
As always, thanks to justarandomtumblerblog (tumblr) for being the best beta ♥

Marinette smiled at the answer Bruce sent her, also confirming that Uncle Alfred will pick her up at late afternoon.

She casually adjusted her position in front of the reception desk while her classmates chattered between them and Miss Bustier waited for the receptionist to confirm their reservations. She felt a tug at her hip and she sneakily glanced down. Kaalki winked at her before diving into her purse and a second after a red blur followed her piercing through the desk. Marinette smirked in satisfaction.

“I’m very sorry, Miss Bustier.” The receptionist said with a nervous undertone. “There must have been a mistake in the reservation, we have reserved for you seven double rooms and one single room. I can offer you one extra single room.”

“But I can’t leave one student alone!” Miss Bustier exclaimed. “Are you certain there are no triple rooms available?”

“Miss, I am very sorry, there aren’t any more rooms available.” Marinette heard Tikki giggling in her purse and she tried to smother her smirk.

“What about double rooms? I could share it with the student.”

The receptionist looked at her apologetically. “It’s all we have, miss, I am truly sorry. The hotel guidelines state that in case of misunderstandings like these, we are obligated to accommodate you as best as we can maintaining the price that has been charged to you unless the new accommodation price is lower, in which case we will perform a refund. On this occasion, you are actually acquiring an extra room, which raises the price. But you won’t have to worry about it due to the hotel guidelines. It’s the best I can offer you.”

Miss Bustier released a heavy and defeated sigh. Marinette walked the two steps that separated herself from her teacher decisively. “Miss Bustier, I can offer myself for the single room if you don’t mind.”

She looked at her in surprise. “Oh! Marinette! I couldn’t ask you for that! Didn’t you want to room with Alya?”

“It’s no problem! After all, there is an even number of boys in the class and an odd number of girls! Mylene gets easily scared and she feels safe with Alix, Chloe was adamant about rooming with Sabrina, Lila said she was happy we were rooming in pairs and a trio since she needed help with her arthrosis-uh-arthritis? Whatever! But I wouldn’t want to separate Rose and Juleka, and since Alya already asked me if we could room with Lila before Rose invited her with them, I think it’s safe to assume Alya would still like to room with Lila!” She smiled up at the teacher.

“I see, thank you for offering, Marinette!” Bustier hugged the girl. “Let’s talk to the class.” She turned around and called their attention clapping her hands. “Everyone, we had a mishap with the rooming. We won’t have the triple room for the girls. Instead, we have a double and a single room.”

Rose, Juleka and Lila looked at each other, troubled. “But miss Bustier! I can’t be alone in a room with my illness.” Lila exclaimed pitifully, clearly willing her eyes to tear.

“You don’t have to worry, Lila! Luckily, our class president offered herself for the single room taking into consideration your special needs!” Miss Bustier beamed. “Alya, would you mind rooming with Lila for the trip? I’m sorry for taking your roommate away from you, but Lila needs help from a classmate.”

Alya smiled up at her teacher. “Of course, Miss Bustier, leave her to me!” She declared like a hero on duty before sharing a smile with Lila.

“Oh, thank you so much, Alya! You are the best!” Lila hung to Alya’s shoulder in a tight hug.

“No problem, Roomie! We are gonna have so much fun!” She returned the embrace and while all eyes were focused in the pair, Marinette shared a discreet fist bump with the Kwamis hiding inside her purse. After the girls separated, Alya walked up to Marinette and gave her a light shove with her hip before resting her arm over her shoulders. “That’s my girl! Saving the trip! Are you ok rooming alone, though?”

“Of course I’m fine!” Marinette beamed at her, hiding the fact that she planned this. “I’m the one who offered.”

“Ok, call me if anything. Especially if you need help waking up. I’ll go to your room and bang the door until you open if necessary!” Alya kissed Marinette’s forehead making her giggle.

“Thanks, Als. I miiiight need you during the mornings. Text me! If I don’t answer come and get me?”

“Sure thing!” Alya winked.

Miss Bustier called everyone’s attention to give their information to the receptionist and receive their room cards. When Alya separated from her, Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder, upon turning, she was almost blinded by the smile Adrien gave her.

“I thought you wouldn’t play in Lila’s games?” He asked in a mix of confusion and amusement.

Marinette huffed._ ‘Of course, he will have questions’_ she bit her lip thinking how to mislead him. “Well, I wouldn’t want to bother Alya rooming with me, I mean! I’ll be with a Gotham! I meant a friend! A boy! From Gotham!”

“Youuu…” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Want to sneak a _boy_ into your_ room_?” His expression grew scandalized and Marinette realized how her lame excuse sounded.

“N-No! No! NOT THAT! I meant- uh- I’ll BE BORING! I’ll be out often! With my friend! And I will leave her alone and I-I could be a pretty boring roommate?” She exclaimed blushing furiously. “Ohmygod.” She covered her face in shame.

“O-oh! Um.” Marinette looked at him from between her fingers to find him blushing and averting his eyes awkwardly. “Sorry for misunderstanding!” He choked.

Marinette wanted to die.

Why would she sneak Damian into her room? No, scratch that! She will certainly sneak him into her room now that she got the single room but not for- not whatever Adrien was thinking!

Marinette swallowed a scream.

“Oh, Marinette!” A silky sweet voice drawled. Marinette uncovered her face in time to see Lila reaching to her. Marinette stiffened while the girl gave her a firm hug over her shoulders, putting a slight pressure with her fingernails above her shoulders. “Thank you so much for the room change!” She said loudly, before switching to a rapid whisper. “You might look nice now but you are only making things worse for yourself. Enjoy your room _alone_ while I drag Alya away from you.” She released her with a smirk and a smug tint on her eyes.

Marinette’s expression darkened slightly while Lila whispered but she quickly turned smug too. “We’ll see, Lila, we’ll see.” She whispered back.

Adrien cleared his throat, breaking the silent challenge between the girls. Lila promptly walked away, leaving them behind. “Sooo… should you be careful?”

Her face darkened again. “_We_ should be careful. Remember you are her target too, Adrien.” She caught Alya’s eyes while she retreated with Lila. Marinette immediately tried to school her expression but Alya has caught on her dark and unfriendly glare towards Lila. At seeing her lifting a questioning eyebrow, Marinette had no way to answer more than pout at her friend. After all, from Alya’s perspective, her animosity must look extremely bad after Lila came to thank her. She sighed in defeat. “That Vulture really knows how to make me look bad.” She crossed her arms.

Adrien grimaced, having caught the silent conversation between the girls. “I-I know I haven’t been much help but… If you need anything, I'm just a call away, ok Marinette?”

That lifted Marinette’s mood considerably. “Thank you, Adrien.” She said with a grateful smile and proceeded to walk up to the receptionist now that everyone else has gotten their room cards.

“Marinette,” Miss Bustier looked back at her, conflicted. “I’m really sorry for this situation, the single room that the hotel can offer us is on the top floor while the rest of the rooms are spread across the third, fourth and fifth floor. The other single room is on the fourth, I asked for that one to be near everyone in case of emergency. I would leave that one to you, but I worry about leaving all of you to yourselves.” She brushed her hair nervously.

Marinette’s eyes lit up. “Miss Bustier, please don’t worry! The safety of the majority is important for me too! Besides, a room on the top floor could give me an inspiring view of Gotham for my drawings!”

“But you’ll be so far and alone.” Miss Bustier said feeling clearly conflicted while fidgeting with her fingers.

“If I may,” The receptionist intervened. “I would suggest the young miss take the top room. It’s a _very nice room_. I feel like her selfless actions deserve a bit of a reward. We don’t often see kindness freely in this city and I’m sure she’ll enjoy it even if alone.” She smiled kindly to Marinette. “Besides, she can always invite her classmates over to hang out, right?”

Marinette felt a mixture between the thrill of a mission going her way and guilt.

She got the room by cheating and purely for selfish reasons. Well, maybe not really selfish. She needed it in order to get away from prying eyes and fulfill her duty as Ladybug. The kwamis did a great job getting the top floor and it will 100% work at her favor. She really needed to get it at all costs even if she was causing her teacher and the receptionists all these problems. She hated it, but she needed it. So she did the best she could to convince Miss Bustier.

Marinette looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

And it worked.

With a defeated sigh, Miss Bustier craved in and handed her the room card while Marinette whooped.

She quickly grabbed her suitcase and power walked up to the elevator while screaming her thanks and promising everything would be alright.

When Marinette entered her room, she immediately felt as if Chloe just slapped her across the face with a stack of dollar bills.

“Holy Kaalki!” Marinette chocked.

It wasn’t just a room.

Not even a_ very nice room_.

It was a penthouse.

She gaped at the luxury in front of her. It was _wide_, the style was _exquisite _with a color scheme between white, charcoal and a hint of burgundy. There was a _huge_ TV in front of a very soft looking sofa and chaise, a lot of fancy decor along with something that looked kind of like a very sophisticated and unusual looking fireplace. There was a kitchen to the side that seemed more like a bar with a very expensive looking assortment of wines in a glass shelf. She made a mental note to _never_ touch that. To the other side, she could see the bedroom and the bathroom. For as huge as everything was, the bed was clearly meant to be for a single person, even if she was sure she could fit two pillows there instead of the single one that was in the middle of it. It gave the bed a high-class feeling but it was technically misused space. And the bath looked like it had a jacuzzi.

She gulped, looking up to the long windows that gave her an astonishing view of Gotham. Beyond the windows, she could see the balcony. It didn’t actually have much since Gotham seemed to be a fairly rainy and cold place, nothing would be too enjoyable outside, but it still had some furniture and elegance.

After coming out of her stupor, Marinette decisively walked up to the room and left her suitcase beside the bed. The Kwamis came floating around her. “As I asked, please. Be thorough.”

Kaalki dove around the penthouse immediately, checking inside the furniture while Tikki hesitated for a moment before following suit. Marinette inspected the more visible parts, touching anything that could look slightly off, but found nothing suspicious or out of place. After the silent scouting, they all converged again in front of the bed. The kwamis shook their heads and Marinette sighed in relief while a smile stretched on her face. “We are clean!”

“I still don’t understand why you made us search for hidden cameras or mics, Marinette. Who are you afraid of?” Tikki inquired a mix between wary and curious.

“My classmates and Miss Bustier are not the only ones I’m trying to fool here in Gotham, Tikki.” Marinette answered with a kind of secretive smile at which Tikki just frowned in confusion.

“Are you talking about your friend Damian? He might be a good horse! He clearly comes from a rich family.” Kaalki mused.

Marinette laughed. “No, I know he is incredibly paranoid and he actually could do it! Maybe! But I am actually thinking about…” she walked up to the tall window and looked out at Gotham spreading in front of her. “Batman.”

The kwamis exchanged a look. “The most powerful Vigilante of this city? Why would you think he would bug your room?”

“I don’t know how much _he_ knows. He is known to be the greatest detective in the entire world, and I’m sure there are others following closely in his footsteps. I’m not saying he suspects me being Ladybug, but I can never be sure and never too cautious.” She walked back to her suitcase and started taking some of her things out along with what she was going to dress for the day. “_If_ he is onto me, we might have just dodged a bugged room. In any case, I intend to keep kwamis a secret from him. If he knows about Ladybug, then he knows about the Miraculous. But I could manage to keep your existence a secret.”

“We’ll be careful not to be seen!” Tikki twirled around her chosen while Kaalki hummed in confirmation.

“Thank you, girls.” Marinette walked up to the bathroom to take a quick shower. “We’ll take a minute in front of the reception desk for you two to rearrange the room adjustment we did earlier!”

The kwamis giggled. “Now I see why Trixx envied us. This is actually kind of fun!”

“We should tell them. Plagg would be proud if he knew too! Who would have thought you could be up to mischief, Kwami of Creation?” Kaalki shot at Tikki with laughter in her voice.

“It was for a good cause!” She defended. “And I didn’t plan it, Marinette did! Besides, you are the one who left only the best room available.”

“If I’m choosing, I’m picking class! With the most gorgeous view-”

Marinette started the shower, successfully cutting out the conversation from the room with a fond shake of her head.

After the refreshing bath and changing into one of the many outfits she decided along with Chloe, Marinette went down to reception and purposedly tripped, making some tour pamphlets to scatter over. The receptionist quickly went to help her stand up and collect the pamphlets while the kwamis sneaked around and righted the room reservations while the receptionist was distracted with Marinette.

After apologizing repeatedly and making sure that both kwamis were back on her purse, a familiar enraged scream reached from behind her. “I absolutely REGRET flying in economy class!” Turning around, she saw Chloe raging and walking up to Marinette, her hands in tight fists at the sides of her hip. She followed by mocking a high pitched note to quote_ “‘You’ll get to relate to how normal people fly’_, Ugh! Why do I keep listening to you!? I shouldn’t mingle this much with you peasants!”

Marinette tried to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully. “I’m sorry Chloe, maybe I went too far.”

“You bet! You are ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

“But it wasn’t that bad, right? We had fun!” Marinette beamed at her, hoping to get to her soft side, after all, they did have fun, along with Adrien and Nino who were sitting just behind them.

Chloe pouted and averted her eyes. “I’m still changing my flight back to business class.” She crossed her arms. “I experienced it already. I don’t need any more suffering to know you all live in shambles”

“Oh dear, what are we going to do about that?”

She side-eyed Marinette for a few considering seconds. Marinette did her best effort to look sad and concerned, hugging herself and casting her puppy eyes. Chloe pouted before lifting her nose and striking a haughty pose. “Why? Of course, I’m thinking about hosting another charity event for the needed when we are back, DC. Who do you think I am?” She flipped her hair. “After all, with or without a Miraculous, I am still Queen Bee and Paris needs and admires me!” She started walking to where Sabrina was on the Lobby. “Get ready, Maribear! You owe me a shopping spree and I intend to reclaim it now!”

Marinette giggled while rolling her eyes.

She felt conflicted about all this if she was being honest. Marinette knew she was sort of taking advantage of Chloe’s wealth but in all honesty, she couldn’t find it in herself to regret it. All these charity events helped Chloe switch her focus to something healthy. Instead of just taking and taking from her parents, Marinette was doing her best to focus Chloe into raising the funds rather than just taking it from them. But she was doing this transition slowly, for now, Chloe was still on a stage where she is developing a feeling of fulfillment and duty towards Paris. She was slowly becoming compassionate and a beautiful person. Marinette didn’t call her Queen just to boost her ego and thus encourage her to continue, but because she could really picture her friend as a true Queen of Paris, trusted and beloved by so many. It was a pity her reputation was so stained that it was hard for others to see the true diamond Chloe was becoming. But Marinette was not one to quit and if she has seen others bloom and grow beautifully, why should she give up on her?

While Marinette opened her purse to fetch her phone, Tikki and Kaalkhi smiled up at her. She could see the proud shine in Tikki’s eye and they shared a happy smile. She took her phone out to finally make the call she has been waiting to do since arriving at the hotel.

“You are lucky I like you.” Her demon’s voice greeted her and she smiled broadly containing a snort.

“The title of the video was too obvious, you wouldn’t have opened it.”

“Tt.” She giggled at him. “Are you well-rested? You’ll need some energy and patience if you are coming to dinner and spend any amount of time with my brothers.”

“Yep! I followed your advice and slept during the flight! I’ll be fine.” She caught Alya’s tired eyes at the other side of the room. Alya pointed one finger up and then made a sleeping gesture pressing her hands together and inclining her face over them. Ah, Alya was going to sleep, and for the look of it, a big group of the rest of the girls was discussing doing the same. Marinette nodded and sent her a flying goodnight kiss. “I have to accompany Chloe to go shopping since she graciously handed me my eye mask during the flight.” She rolled her eyes. “Her selfless actions must be recognized and rewarded, right?”

“Seriously?” Damian’s deadpan voice reached again.

“Baby steps, Dove. Baby steps.” She nodded solemnly. “Who are you to talk anyway?” She waved at some of the girls who were making their way back to their rooms.

“Tt. My family has a reputation for being altruistic.”

“I don’t know, _Bird Heir_. You should show me around and convince me.” She dramatically put a hand over her forehead even if he couldn’t see her. “Uh, what is it? Is it _doubt_? Which of my friends is the _real_ altruistic? Damian or… or maybe Chloe?” She teased.

“You know it’s me.” He growled.

“Mh, did I tell you Chloe was our biggest sponsor during our last charity event? The one where we helped kids manage their fear of akumas? If I remember correctly, she even accepted gifts from the kids like a well-loved diva! A Queen Bee, a true _hero._” She teased, dragging the last word.

He kept silent while she held her breath waiting for his answer with anticipation. “I’ll show you what a true _hero_ I can be.”

_‘It’s on!’ _Marinette cheered mentally and smirked.

“Good! I’ll wait for it! Now, if I’m not mistaken, I have a whole first day in Gotham and a shopping spree waiting for me. Talk to you late- I MEAN! SEE YOU LATER!” She squeaked when the realization hit again. “See you later.” She breathed, feeling nervousness pooling at the end of her stomach.

“See you later,” She heard him breathing into the phone too. “Angel.”

Her cheeks flared crimson at his last word and the call ended.

Marinette closed her eyes forcefully, reigning in the warm turns and twirls inside her body while clutching the phone to her chest. That telltale feeling she used to have for another boy coming back with vengeance for someone else just by hearing Damian breathless anticipation to meet her directly into her ear.

It felt nice.

Really, really nice.

He said literally four words, not even the most meaningful words. But it was his _tone_. The situation, her feet literally in Gotham ground. And for a second, he felt so, _so close_. Like he was actually there talking next to her ear. Saying normal words that anyone wouldn’t even bat an eye at but for her held so much power at that very moment.

He made her feel wanted.

She couldn’t believe how strongly these butterflies were hitting her. During all these years being his friend, she has never felt them raging this strong before. Maybe a bit fluttery that didn’t last long every now and then when he did something meaningful or when his tone and expression was softer than usual. Or when he displayed scarce shows of affections in his own way.

But not like this. NEVER like this. Maybe Alya was right and she really feels _that _way towards him. Scratch that. If this feeling is anything to go by, Marinette could be sure that yes, she does see him in a romantic light.

A whisper traveled through her body _‘I like him.’ _and she wasn’t sure whether her brain or her heart was responsible for this but whoever started it, the other agreed and finished the thought/feeling.

Marinette was sure this was somehow building up over time but now it suddenly was released like a shockwave.

She really did _like him like that_, after all.

It’s not like she didn’t notice her feelings before, she was a passionate person, after all. But she put it on a lesser level right away. Maybe she has been ignoring it due to her old crush, maybe it was the distance, maybe it was the ‘old friend’ novelty or the ‘best friend’ title that clouded her mind and silenced her heart for so long. Or maybe it was because she knew Damian isn’t initially a likable person and he was hard to love. But she could see how strong the bonds could become once anyone overcame that barrier with him. He could give up his life for his family and them for him. The same held true for his friends, she could see how underneath the fights and the prodding, he trusted and cherished Jon. And she also felt, even with all her insecurities, that the same is extended for her.

She was so foolish.

Why did she wait this long to finally face her own feelings and acknowledge them for what they were? Still, she intended to follow Alya’s suggestion and spend time with him and confirm if what she is feeling now stands. Marinette was almost sure that would be the case since she was just slapped by months worth of pinning after a single deliciously breathed line.

It was ridiculous, totally, completely and utterly ridiculous.

And now she was sounding exactly like Chloe.

With a huff, she made sure that her annoyance had completely washed away the butterflies and returned to reality glaring forward, like challenging her emotional self to try and act again, only to be met by Chloe Bourgeois herself boring her eyes upon Marinette with Sabrina trying to smother her giggles behind the blonde.

“You done there?” Chloe asked evenly.

“Y-yes?”

“Good, follow me.” She turned around and walked straight to the door. Marinette followed.

The second the fact that Chloe waited quietly during her emotional warfare and didn’t interrupt her downed on Marinette, she felt a rush of affection and gratitude toward her friend.

She wasn’t even asking, completely respecting her privacy and feelings.

Sabrina, on the other hand, seemed to be curious but she was apparently silenced by Chloe.

Marinette got the idea that if she wanted to tell them, they would listen but wouldn’t force her to say anything. If Chloe was good at anything, it was at keeping her deepest feelings closed to herself. She could relate to others wanting to do the same.

Chloe never asked others about their feelings, some could take it as disinterest, but now Marinette knew it was her way of caring.

Well, that was something she also learned from Damian.

She shook her head, trying to cast the bird away from her mind and focus on the present.

At some point, they had entered a store and Chloe was animatedly listing the good qualities of the pieces of clothing she was pilling over Sabrina’s arms. That perked her interest instantly, snatching some of them and gushing over them too.

Soon the three of them were happily trying on the clothes, commenting every detail and effectively distracting Marinette from her earlier heavy emotional wave.

Shopping with Chloe wasn’t as bad as she originally thought, they had similar tastes in quality and fashion after all. Besides, everything was new and exciting for the three of them.

They even managed to buy gifts for their parents besides some clothes and accessories for themselves.

Chloe was still annoying, but Marinette has managed to bring her down that high horse a bit. She had managed to apply some techniques she learned dealing with Damian and frankly, they were working nicely. It helped Chloe become more emphatic and collaborative in her search to be a worthy hero.

She could handle Chloe. She could handle Damian.

She was Marinette

She was Ladybug

She could handle anything!

Except for this dinner. She couldn’t handle this dinner and it was bound to be a disaster!

She was so not ready for this dinner but since she knows herself, she had planned this so she wouldn’t have time to second guess everything and just be shoved into it with no time to think.

She only left a few minutes to be able to shove her shopping bags into her room and she was again out of the hotel in time to be picked up to go to the Manor.

It was a mistake, a total mistake.

What if just now she has a wardrobe malfunction and she didn’t have time to go to her room and fix it?

What if they didn’t like her after all?

What if she embarrasses uncle Alfred and he never wants to invite her again?

What if Damian thought she was too different in real life and don’t want anything anymore with her?

What if he-

“Marinette, calm down!” Tikki’s voice reached her from her purse. Apparently, she has been ranting out loud without realizing it. “You have your emergency sewing kit here and there is nothing to worry about! Damian already told you that you are way past first impressions and they all really love you already! Alfred will be so happy to see you too!”

“But-!”

“It’s going to be alright, I swear! I can tell they adore you and will only like you more once they met you for real!” Tikki cheered sweetly and Marinette finally felt her confidence slowly returning.

“You are right, Tikki.” She sighed. “I’ve known them for years, I shouldn’t get so worked up.” She squared her shoulders. Letting her determination take the lead, she took her phone out and looked at the time.

This was it. It was time.

A black car parked in front of her. She felt her determination slipping away just a bit.

And the door opened.


End file.
